User blog:Princeofmousethiefs18/New Story: Duerthy Mole
Synopsis: (People can change this as they go...) It's been a few seasons after the defeat of Tsarmina, Queen of the Thousand Eyes, and there has been an era of peace in Mossflower Country. However, a dark shadow has emerged from the east. The wayward son of Gingivere, Kidos Chur, has decided to embrace his family's conquering ambitions and cruelty. For the creatures in Mossflower, this could not come at a worse time. The construction of Redwall is still underway, and there are few who can be counted on to fight. Yet, in this time of great need, a hero will rise in the unlikeliest of creatures: Duerthy Mole, the youngest daughter of Foremole. Can she stop this new tyrant? Or will Mossflower Country fall to Kidos the Conqueror? Wiser than the Thousand Eyes, Mightier than Ungatt Trunn, Kidos was the greatest wildcat, Born under the Sun. His armies will march to Mossflower, Where death and tradgedy call, Lives will be forever altered, And could mean the end of Redwall. = Chapter 1 HISS. The sound echoed all around the quarry, and the wind only seemed to make the sound shake the ground. Warral, a sentry rat, shivered as he walked through the horde's camp, careful to avoid the different campfires and the different hordebeasts who were eating supper. Warral couldn't count how many vermin there were in this horde in the darkness, but it wouldn't matter whether it was daylight or night; no one could count the vermin in this horde. Usually the scene of screaming and fights, this supper was subdued, almost eerily. Even though the captains of the Horde had told all of the vermin that there weren't adders in the quarry, the vermin weren't quite sure. Cautiously, they ate their meals and fitted their armor, all the while ensuring that their weapons were sharp and ready. Warral finally made his way to a large tent in the middle of the camp. He knelt before the opening, and said in a scratchy voice, "Lord Kidos, I have returned to make my report." "Enter," said a cold voice from inside the tent. Gulping, Warral slowly walked in, surrounded by darkness. Inside, Warral saw his master, the wildcat Kidos Chur. He was a massive wildcat, with strewn muscles developed both from living on a farm and from his seasons practicing with his weapons. Kidos had a large scratch on his right cheek, yet that only added to his terrifying presence. His eyes, dark and cruel, seemed to take in everything at once, and as they narrowed on Warral he said, "Give your report Warral." "Master, the creatures of Mossflower know nothing of our camp. They are building their fortress, but they are behind schedule. They have few warriors." "You did well, Warral," said Kidos, nodding. He put on more of his dark armor, fitting on his gloves and chestplate. A dark cape went around his shoulders. "What of the river? Did you see any of the shrews?" Warral froze. He had completely forgotten to check for the Guoism shrews. "Um, no master, I did not see them." "You are lying, aren't you?" hissed Kidos, putting his face inches from Warral. Warral trembled, shaking as he stuttered, "N n no master, never! Please!" Kidos simply turned his back. Warral, relieved that his master had shown him mercy, turned. He was face to face with two large adders, and in that moment he was frozen. Although he couldn't move, he could almost hear his master's smile as he said, "My pets will not go hungry tonight. Thank you Warral. Strike and Slither will be quick." As Warral's life ended, Kidos whispered to himself, "It matters not whether the Guiosm shrews are there or not. Soon I will march on Redwall and conquer it." He turned back to his adders, and saw that they were busy with the remains of Warral's body. Reaching down, he gently scratched each on the head. "Then, Mossflower Country, all of it, will be mine." Category:Blog posts Category:Fan Fiction